Spandex and Thunder
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: I was running late, I needed to get my costume on for the party. I cast a weary glance at the gathering storm clouds and headed to my dorm to get ready.


**So I'm hunkering down over here trying to prepare myself for Sandy's arrival. I don't I will be able to handle the lack of power very well. Not phone to text my biffle, not internet, now TV to watch the New Normal on Tuesday… I CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT.**

**Disclaimer: Nick and Jeff were not created by my words. Nor were the people they are dressing up as (;**

Spandex and Thunder

I power-walked through the common room, I was running late, but just as I passed the window I saw a streak of lightning light up the sky. I stopped, a sense of dread filling my stomach. Lightning usually meant thunder.

I started walking again, trying to get to my room as quickly as possible. I reached the end of the hall, turned the corner and stopped at my door. I dug out my keys and let myself in.

"Jeff, it looks like the weather is gonna get-Fuck,"

"What?" Jeff asked turning around. He had been looking at his costume in the full length mirror on his closet door.

"I-I-"

"Nick, what is it?" He asked. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"I- I just-" I looked up and down at him. Then I grabbed his face and kissed him. "So," I said against his lips. "Damn," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hot,"

Jeff chuckled and put his hands on my hips. "Glad you think so," He pushed me up against the door and moved his lips down my neck. I left out a soft moan, feeling Jeff's lips turn up into a smile. But then he was stepping back.

"What is it about people and superheroes?" He asked stepping back to the mirror "It's the spandex isn't?" He asked. "My butt is what made you jump me, isn't it?" He turned to look at his butt.

Still pressed against the door, I nodded, gazing at the blue spandex that splayed across his behind. When Jeff turned back around I was still nodding.

He chuckled. "Put your costume on," He said walking back over to me. He grabbed the lapels of my blazer and gave me a kiss. "I wanna see what it does to me." He winked and then walked back across the room to plop down on his bead.

I went over to my closet, loosening my tie as I went. I opened the door and shed my uniform. I pulled out the bag from the costume shop and pulled on the red spandex, followed by the plastic bits.

When I was done I shut the door and turned to look at Jeff, who stood up and walked over to me. "I think all this plastic," He tapped it. "is ruining the effect. But it's still hot." Jeff grinned at me. "It might be very hard to keep my hands off of you at this party." He said. He had his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb running across my bottom lip.

"You're telling me," I whispered.

"Well Tony," He said. "We better get to that party." He winked at me before returning to his bed to pick up his mask and his shield.

When he opened up the door he turned to look at me. "Coming?" He asked winking before walking out into the hall.

"Jarvis, you're gonna have to help me survive this party," I mumbled grabbing my own mask and running after Jeff.

…

"Hey Captain America and Iron Man!" Sebastian said as we walked into the room. "Don't people ship that?" He winked. He was dressed as Dracula. Slicked backed hair, the glue-on fangs, and a black cape with a high collar and a blood red, satin lining. It looked very expensive.

Sebastian was the only one who knew that Jeff and I were together. He's the only one sly enough to realize we were sneaking around. But as conniving as he was, he had respected our wishes and had kept our secret. At least for now.

"I suppose some people do," I said.

"Oh Nick," Sebastian said. "I hope you can act tough as iron because the weather is supposed to get really bad, just so you know," He tapped me under my chin. Then he chuckled and walked away.

I sighed.

"Ignore him," Jeff said. "He's an ass. And my ass is a much more appealing thing to think about," He winked at me and headed over to say hi to Trent, who was dressed up as "50 Shades of Grey." I had to admit it was pretty brilliant. He was wearing all grey, had handcuffs dangling off one wrist, a whip in his other hand and be gave himself a black eye and a split lip. They actually looked pretty real.

I had just taken a step to follow Jeff when the first clap of thunder sounded. "Fuck," I mumbled.

…

We were almost two hours into the party, two hours into the storm, and two hours into my panic attack.

God, I really hated thunder.

There was only one thing that was stopping me from grabbing Jeff's hand and never letting go. If our RA found out about our relationship, he would most definitely tell the people who had the power to change our living situation. And I didn't want that.

Dorming with Jeff has been the best thing that ever happened to me. Plus, I don't think I was capable of surviving a thunder storm without him anymore. Jeff and I were talking to David, who was dressed as a dead nerd, and Wes, who was dressed as Elder Price from "The Book of Mormon." (1)

From what I could tell they were discussing strategy for Regionals, but the nearly constant claps of thunder had me pretty distracted.

"Nick?" Jeff said waving a hand in front of my face.

I jumped. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Wes asked.

"I-" I took a breath. "I'm just not a fan of," The lights flickered. "Thunder."

The lights went out. "Jesus." I whispered.

Jeff reached his hand out to my shoulder.

"It's the Titanic!" We heard Sebastian shout from somewhere. (2)

"Did someone spike the punch?" Jeff asked.

"Sebastian probably did," I said.

"Probably," Wes and David said together.

A few minutes later one of the chaperones shouted to be heard over us yelling students.

"Listen up!" He shouted. "I don't want anybody leaving until this storm is over! It's safer to stay here than it is to walk back to your dorms. So find some floor real-estate and get comfy!"

Jeff sighed. "Come on Nicky," He said. "Let's find a corner."

We were able to find a spot between a bookcase and the fire place, away from the windows. Because the power was out I was able to cling onto Jeff's hand without anybody seeing.

"When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared-"

"Jeff," I said,

"Just grab your Thunder Buddy and say this magic word: Fuck you thunder!"

"Jeff!"

"You can suck my dick! You can't hurt me thunder! 'Cause you're just God's fart!" And then he made a fart noise.

I sighed.

…

It was close to two in the morning when Sebastian stumbled over to us. "Hey guyssssss," He whispered. "I bet you're holding hands, right? You're holding hands?" We could see him reaching his hand out, groping between us. "Cause Nicky is terrified of thunder," He gave up groping the air and started patting my face. "Aren't you Nicky?"

I swatted his had away. "Sebastian, you're drunk." I said.

"Of course," He said. "It's the only way to have fun here."

"If anybody finds out you'll be kicked of the Warblers. And probably the Lacrosse team too." Jeff said.

"Pfffssshhht," Sebastian said. "And if anybody finds out you're fucking, you'll be getting new roommates."

"Sebastian go away," I said.

"Don't be mean to me," He said standing up. "I know-" He pointed at us. "I know your secret." And he stumbled away.

Five seconds later Trent came swooping in. "You guys are sleeping together?" He asked.

"What no," I shook my head releasing Jeff's hand.

"Of course not," Jeff said.

"I heard Sebastian."

"Sebastian is drunk,"

"Sebastian is a very honest drunk," Trent said. I could see his finger pointing at us. I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Look I won't tell anyone, you know me. I'm better at keeping secrets than _Sebastian_."

"We didn't tell him," Jeff said. "He just figured it out."

"How?"

"He's the only one evil enough to see dishonesty," I said.

There was a particularly loud clap of thunder and I jumped, grabbing for Jeff's hand.

"When You heard the sound of thunder-" Jeff started.

"Oh god not again," I groand.

…

It was nearly five in the morning when Jeff and I got back to our dorm. He tossed his shield in the corner and took off the mask.

"My bedddddddd," I moaned.

"It wasn't that bad," Jeff said.

"No," I said tossing my mask on to my desk. "But it did suck not being able to do this," I walked up to him and pushed him down on my bed. I straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

"That did suck," Jeff said, he rolled up over so he was on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mmmhmmm," I nodded.

"Let's see how long it takes to get this spandex off," He whispered.

**(1) Do ya, do ya, do ya know where I got these costumes from?**

**(2) One time, when I was in first grade, there was a really bad storm and we lost power at school. And that is what somebody shouted. And I think it was my friend Joey who shouted it.**

**Hope you enjoyed guysssssss I kinda rushed it because I'm not sure if I'll have power this week because of Sandy, and I wanted it up before Halloween.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me how you feel!**


End file.
